1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a storing case suitable for storing a recording medium such as a cartridge storing a game software.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
There is known a conventional storing case for a recording medium such as a cartridge storing game software. The conventional storing case is formed from soft synthetic resin, and comprises a case body for storing a recording medium and a cover connected to the rear edge of the case body via a thin hinge. An engaging pawl for detachably engaging an engaging recessed portion formed in the front of the cover and retains the cover in a closed state. The above-mentioned conventional storing case has a problem in that it takes time to store a recording medium because the cover is first opened, the recording medium is inserted into the case body, the cover is then closed and the engaging recessed portion of the front part of the cover is engaged with the engaging pawl of the case body to store the recording medium. In addition, it has another problem in that it is difficult to take out the recording medium from the storing case because the cover must be opened while detaching the engaging pawl from the engaging recessed portion. Moreover, the conventional storing case has another problem in that the hinge portion is fragile because it fatigues due to repeatedly opening and closing the cover.